midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Barbara Walton
Barbara Walton is a character appearing in the episode Crime and Punishment of the ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders. The owner of a cafe along with her husband, she is a close and empathetic friend to Maxine Lockston. Barbara was deeply concerned about her safety in regards to Maxine’s husband Frank Lockston who would drunkenly beat Maxine. Barbara’s husband Duncan would often witness Franks “handiwork” as his PA. One night, Barbara’s drove up to Maxine using Duncan’s car in an effort to get her and Tara to leave Frank for good but Maxine refused. Being too scared at the time and not being able to think clearly. After Barbara had left, she saw Frank staggering down the road towards his home drunk. Instead of avoiding him, she accelerates towards him killing him. After wondering what to do now that she murdered Frank, she park the car with the keys in the ignition and returns to her home awaiting the consequences of her actions knowing that the police would find the car and trace it back to her. What she did not count on was Henry Marsh, just after being thrown out of the pub for the night stumbling on the car and using it to get himself home. After he heard the news about Frank and found the damage to the car, Henry and his brother Jensen take the car to an old barn where it is left sitting. Two years later, Angus Colton discovers this barn as well as the car which he heads over to Duncan and Barbara’s cafe stating that he found Duncan’s car. Barbara now knew she would be found out if police had been brought onto the scene and forensics would find that she had used the car. In an effort to cover up Angus’ discovery, she murders him with a meat tenderizer and steals a camera that Angus had used earlier that day. Afterward, she souses the barn in gasoline and sets it on fire however, it does not eliminate enough valuable evidence of the car. A few days later, Barbara goes to Azeem Meer‘s Shop to buy some dusters when she finds him viewing the same image of the barn that Angus Colton took on the camera he was using (lent from Azeem which he could view on a cloud account). Azeem did not know what the photo meant but that it would probably be worth taking to the police. Barbara took a hammer from his shop’s wall which she used to bludgeon Azeem with. After hearing that his brother wanted to take Maxine to Wales and leave him on his own, Jensen told Maxine about what Henry and himself did with the car. Maxine goes to Barbara asking for her to take to Ingrid Lockston's house. As she explains to Barbara on the way, Barbara finds that this information could be used to deflect suspicion and they tell Ingrid what they thought had happened. After Henry Marsh was interrogated and clear for having a solid alibi, and Duncan told Barnaby about Frank’s abusive behavior towards Maxine, Barnaby knew that these murders could only be done by Maxine or Barbara. Even before Maxine explained how Barbara’s offer to use Duncan’s car to leave which she had refused, Barbara had already realized there was no way out and she made her way to the roof of Ingrid Lockston’s house in order to commit suicide. With enough convincing, she decided that she would rather face the consequences opposed to jumping off the roof. As she is asked to a police car, she argues with Ingrid on her brother’s abuse towards Maxine which she denies but not even Barbara would take that act anymore calling Frank a thug, drunk and a bully comparing him to his sister. Category:Minor characters Category:Murderer